Chasing Zoey
Chasing Zoey is the series finale of Zoey 101, and premiered on May 2, 2008. It aired as an hour-long movie. It is the Season 4 finale and the twelfth and thirteenth episodes of the season as well as the 64th and 65th episodes in the series overall. The movie had more than double of the series' average viewers when it drew about 7.3 million viewers. Plot The movie is centred around PCA approaching prom and the characters' issues leading up to it. It starts with Zoey's boyfriend, James, giving her a necklace with the inscription "I love you – James". Zoey, however, is still unsure about how she feels about Chase. This leads to Zoey's eventual break up with James. When she offers to return the necklace, James insists that she keep it. They each agree to remain friends. Dateless for the prom, Zoey stubbornly refuses to attend. The night of prom Chase returns to PCA, and after making a clumsy entrance, Zoey and Chase share their first kiss. At the prom Zoey and Chase announce their relationship to their ecstatic friends. Zoey invites Chase to stay with her in Hawaii for the summer, which Chase gladly accepts. Quinn and Logan decide to choose each other’s dates and pair each other up with Dustin and Stacey respectively, so to not arouse any suspicion of them dating. At the prom, their relationship is revealed when Stacey tries to kiss Logan. He unthinkingly declares he doesn't want to kiss Stacey, which leads to Logan and Quinn confessing their love for each other for the first time as well as their first kiss in public. Wanting to drive Lisa to the prom, Michael gets a classic car from his father. Trouble comes when the car turns out to be a stick shift which Michael cannot drive. A mysterious Asian man claiming to be the lower school math teacher comes seemingly out of nowhere to help Michael learn. He has Michael learn by stomping grapes and stirring tuna salad, which both help Michael with the gas pedals and shifting the stick (A reference to "The Karate Kid"). No one but Michael knows who this man is and at the end of the movie, Michael sees him on a bull and asks him to tell his girlfriend he helped him, but the man says he cannot because he does not exist. He disappears into the dark of the night, leaving Michael scared and confused. Mark is crushed when his girlfriend, Brooke, dumps him saying he is not exciting enough. Michael tries to teach Mark how to drive the stick-shift using the same methods the Asian man taught him with, trying to take his mind off everything. However, Mark, distracted by Michael's comments, accidentally drives into Stacey. This results in Stacey's lisp finally being cured. Lola is named head of the prom committee but passes the work onto Stacey, while she relaxes. She agrees with her boyfriend, Vince to arrive to the prom "fashionably late," but they end up becoming lost in the woods due to unforeseen events with their taxi driver (guest appearence by Dan Schneider). With the aid of a few nerds, Lola and Vince make it to the prom before it finishes. The final scene of the series closes with the main cast dancing together in the resulting: Zoey and Chase, Logan and Quinn, Lola and Vince, Michael and Lisa, and Mark and Stacey. Cast *Jamie Lynn Spears as Zoey Brooks *Paul Butcher as Dustin Brooks *Austin Butler as James Garrett (Part 1) *Victoria Justice as Lola Martinez *Christopher Massey as Michael Barrett *Erin Sanders as Quinn Pensky *Matthew Underwood as Logan Reese *Sean Flynn as Chase Matthews (Part 2) Trivia *If one looks closely at the website Zoey is looking at before James give her the necklace, they would notice that it is iCarly.com, from the show iCarly, another Dan Schneider show that apparently takes place in the same universe as Zoey 101. iCarly has done something similar by showing the Victorious website (TheSlap.com) in various scenes. It also appears when Quinn watches Lola leave, and Logan comes in to greet her and tell her about his date. *Dan Schneider himself plays a cab driver in this movie. *Despite the fact Stacey looses her lisp in this episode, it apparently returned by the time the'' iCarly'' episode iStart a Fanwar aired. *The actual gang (Zoey, Chase, Michael, Lola) never found out about Logan and Quinn. The only main character who knew by the end of the series was Dustin. It is presumed that they found out afterwards, or while they were dancing together. *The URL "highschoolcrazy.com" redirects to iCarly.com *The subplot is an obvious parody of The Karate Kid, though with a more humorous twist. *This is offically the last episode, even though PCA Confidential was aired last in the US. *Backflesh, the band at the prom, had appeared earlier in 2008 in the iCarly episode "iAm Your Biggest Fan." *The car with a stick shift Micheal drove was a 1967-1969 Chevrolet Camaro. *Part 1 marks the last appearance of James Garrett, he doesn't actually appear in Part 2. Gallery Screen shot 2011-07-12 at 9.08.24 AM.png|Title card ZOEYANDCHASEKISSIN.jpg|Zoey and Chase's first kiss External links *Official Chasing Zoey Nick Site *IMDB's Chasing Zoey *Official Sweepstakes Site *Zoey 101 Promo Video *Zoey 101 Promo 2 Video *Zoey 101 Promo 3 Videoune Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes Category:Movies Category:Season 4 episodes Category:Season finale